Recordis
by SabrinaLeStrange
Summary: Horrocruxes, Horrocruxes; la palabra pasaba en su mente como quien recitara su poema preferido, dándose cuenta de una nueva metáfora, una nueva rima, mientras el significado y el peso de las palabras de esas estrofas retumban en su alma. ONE-SHOT, SEGUNDO LUGAR del reto de Tom Riddle en Hogwarts, del forum Las Cuatro Casas.


**A/N: Este fic participa en el reto Tom Riddle en Hogwarts del forum de Las Cuatro Casas. **Disfruté bastante al escribirlo y todo tomó lugar tan rapido en mi mente que el resultado fué este, espero y lo difruten tanto como yo.

**Declaimer: El maravilloso universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la maravillosa J.k. Rowling. No pretendo tener ningun beneficio lucrativo de ésta historia. **

**Recordis.**

_Horrocruxes, _era la primera vez que se topaba con esa palabra, y la rolaba en su mente, mientras la pronunciaba en voz alta—Horrocruxes—el texto que se extendía frente a él, era un libro que había encontrado en la sección prohibida, y en el cual se había enrolado hacía ya varios días.

Tenía dotes encantadores, nadie podía negárselo, su labia, su sonrisa efímera, su mirada seductora y penetrante, conseguía prácticamente lo que él quería, cuando él lo quería. Inclusive Madame Prince había caído a sus píes, la bibliotecaria que no cedía ante nadie, cuando el pedía por tiempo extra en la biblioteca su única respuesta era—Esta bien Tom, solo cierra al salir—y él le guiñaba el ojo logrando que a mujer se sonrojará, por merlín, sabía que tenía al profesorado a sus píes, bueno a casi todo el profesorado.

Seguía leyendo mientras ciertas palabras claves iban tomando lugar en su mente, _dividir el alma,_ las palabras seguían filtrándose en su vista, _inmortalidad, _fue entonces cuando el proceso no le pareció del todo desagradable. Para Tom Riddle no existía la luz o la oscuridad, existía el poder, y aquellos que tenían demasiado miedo de utilizarlo, o de utilizar los medios para llegar a él.

La palabra seguía fijandose en su mente, mientras arrancaba la hoja que relataba el proceso necesario, tenía una idea vaga de lo que tendría que hacer para dividir su alma y a pesar de toda la euforia que lo embargaba, era como aquella del depredador comiendo a su presa en un frenesí, la necesidad lograba fijarse en su mente.

Tom jamás se había dejado dominar por sus instintos, era aquello lo que lo separaba de sus demás compañeros, sumergidos en un mar de hormonas y emociones. No, el sería recordado y temido, estaba seguro de aquello. Se aseguraría de que el tiempo lo recordara para siempre.

_Horrocruxes, Horrocruxes_; la palabra pasaba en su mente como quien recitara su poema preferido, dándose cuenta de una nueva metáfora, una nueva rima, mientras el significado y el peso de las palabras de esas estrofas retumban en su alma.

Si se podía dividir el alma una vez, se podía dividir más veces, ¿cierto?, era posible, la magia lo hacía posible, y de ser posible, era realizable, y de ser realizable, la inmortalidad estaba entre sus manos, ya no era lejana como vapor. No, ya nada era imposible, porque su destino era la grandeza. Su destino era algo más, ya que él había sido elegido por la vida, por Dios, por Merlín, por Circe, por quien fuera, el era un soldado de la vida, marcado por su grandeza, para guiarlos a todos.

Si, si, no había otra palabra, él, era un Dios, y como dios que había sido elegido se desharía de su nombre mortal, y elegiría ese nombre inmortal que junto con él, viviría por siempre.

_Horrocruxes, Horrocruxes,_ lo hilarante de la situación es que ese libro, con sus secas páginas era lo que lo había empujado a él a la más tremenda epifanía, a querer ir y sacarle el jugo a la vida de una manera tan literal.

Beber del santo grial del destinto. Ser inmortal, ser un Dios, ser invencible. _Horrocruxes, Horrocruxes._

Sus pasos ya no le pertenecían a Tom, no, ya no, sus paso les pertenecían a alguien más, un ser amorfo, un ser libre de si mismo, de su cárcel de huesos, un ser dueño de seres, un ser dueño de su libertad.

Cuando llegó a la cena, la platica fluía a su alrededor, sin embargo su mente se mantenía fija, mientras volvía a pasar por su corazón aquella palabra; _Horrocruxes, Horrocruxes, _tan simple cuestión amañada a algo más allá de su razón.

Imposible, irrealizable, no, ¿no?, seguros que no era posible, que no era realizable, que la inmortalidad era incalacanzable, el solo tenía una respuesta, porque para aquellos que tenían fe había una respuesta _Horrocruxes, Horrocruxes,_ y para aquellos que no tenían fe existía una prueba, _Horrocruxes._

-¿Como dijiste Tom?, ¿Cual fue la palabra?—preguntó el Profesor Slughorn, mientras observaba en la soledad de sus cámaras al guapo adolescente, sin lograr procesar bien aquello.

-Horrocruxes, profesor—dijo Tom una vez más con su encantadora sonrisa.


End file.
